Journey of a Young Girl's Heart
by dancingrrlforeva
Summary: Gabriela is a young Princess with no freedom. One night she decides to leave the palace in search for adventure. She steals her brothers name and sets out. However she runs into some trouble along the way....


Chapter One

JOURNEY OF A YOUNG GIRLS HEART - Fantasy

Chapter One

Gabriel fled from the unnatural yellow lights of the castle and into the chilled night. Darkness surrounded her with its mystery and unknown.

The thunder of hooves could be heard close behind her. Quickly, she rounded a corner and hid, pressing herself to the stone wall and carefully controlling her breathing.

She almost held her breathe as they came right up to where she was (however she did not because she knew if she exhaled it would be enough to give her away). The riders paused briefly, horses impatiently stomped their hooves feeling the uneasiness of those mounted on them, then, with shouts from their leader they continued down the streets towards the next town.

Gabriel waited in complete silence. After a few minutes of tension, she finally allowed herself a deep breathe of relief. After relaxing a bit, but also being sure not to let her guard go completely down, she scanned the area looking for anything that may be useful to her.

A breeze carried the scent of a stable nearby. Looking around, she realized she had made it to the outskirts of the capital. From where she was, she could see the outposts stationed just a ways ahead, marking the end of the city.

Silently but swiftly, she headed towards the stable.

She approached a smaller, side door of the stable. Knowing how the giant, main ones had a terrible habit of moaning and squeaking. Slowly, she turned the knob and opened the door. At one point the door creaked a bit and she flinched. She took a long pause, and after she felt satisfied that she had awoke no one, she opened it just enough so she could slide in.

Two things happened at once in that instant. As soon as she was inside she had a bad feeling and quickly drew her dagger. Just in time she had managed to shield the sensitive area of her throat. Steel met steel.

Chapter Two

A clang filled the air for a split second. Gabriel could see the faint glint of another's short sword in the moonlight that leaked through some of the cracks overhead. In an abrupt movement, she brought her other hand to her dagger's hilt and shoved the opponent's weapon away. Judging how she needed both hands to overpower the others sword, she assumed them a male. Nimbly jumping away, she put some distance between herself and the attacker, than spun around to face him. Not wasting any time, his silhouette rushed to where she was, short sword at ready.

Gabriel was not too worried. She'd had plenty of time to practice her fighting skills without anyone knowing at home (her parents had only allowed her to practice small amounts of archery and swordsmanship when they had her in eyesight by someone).

Careful to keep a clear mind and not let her thoughts stray from the battle, Gabriel hastily sheathed her dagger.

Making use of her surroundings, she ran behind a stack of cartons and crouched in the shadows. She could hear her pursuers footsteps slow down and hesitate just a few feet away.

The barn went completely silent (except for a few of the oblivious crickets outdoors). She was afraid that if she moved in the slightest she would be heard.

This continued for several minutes and at one point she thought he had left.

_No Gabriel, _She would think to herself, _he's still there. I can feel it. Don't give in just yet._

Soon it became a battle of wills. Both stayed completely unmoved, listening and waiting for the other to make a sound.

However, Gabriel was starting to get extremely uncomfortable squatting. The more she tried not to think about it, the more she noticed.

She finally gave in and made the first move. Drawing upon one of her two double swords, she lunged out of her hiding place. Greeting her, closer than she imagined, was his figure.

Although this threw her off a bit, she was successfully able to block his first attack. Then, catching him off guard, she unsheathed her other double sword and thrust it at his chest.

Unfortunately, he was fast and ducked just in time, avoiding being pierced. She did feel a slight contact and figured she had just barely cut him on the shoulder.

Before she had time to react, he swiped his foot underneath her. She fell to the hard ground.

This time it was his turn to thrust his sword at her as she was temporarily stunned.

Regaining herself, Gabriel caught his sword in between her two double swords. Then, moving them in a circular movement, she forced the sword out of his hand leaving him unarmed. Following up her previous move, she kicked out at him, driving him back. This gave her enough time to stand up again.

She once more took up her stance, both swords pointed. She had won this fight.

Or…..so she thought.

At the last second, he grabbed one of her swords by the blade. His hand ran red with blood.

Panicking, she thrust her other sword at his neck, which he dodged easily with a tilt of his head. Using his other free hand, he grabbed her wrist (the one used in her final attempt at his neck). While both her sword and her wrist were caught, he stepped in and, without holding back, delivered a breath-knocking side kick to her stomach.

She flew across half the room and landed with a harsh thud in a small pile of hay. Her breathing came out in sharp rasps. Without enough oxygen flowing to her head, she passed out. Her final image was that of a shadow, approaching her with two newly acquired blades.

Chapter Three

Gabriel awoke to the gentle rhythm of a walking horse beneath her. A cool, subtle breeze swept by her. She tasted it and discovered the peaceful and enticing smell of wild trees, flowers, grass, and dewdrops all mixed together. Very unlike the tamed greenery back at home, controlled by mankind and always kept under restriction just for show.

When she opened her eyelids into slits, a pale blue light greeted her. Small birds could be heard greeting each other as a new day began.

A few more minutes passed.

Pale blue light gave way to brighter, and warmer colored rays. More birds began to sing and you could almost feel everything around you stir and awake.

Opening her eyes more, she slowly became more aware of her new environment. There was something else she had missed. A solid warmth at her back that kept her from falling.

Her eyed were fully open now and what she found was a pair of hands in front of her, in control of the reins. One of them was bandaged for some reason…..

In a split second, everything came rushing back to her.

She jolted her head back……_BANG._

He barked out pain, cursing out loud. Writhing, she finally managed to free herself from his circled arms and fell to the ground, having the breath knocked out of her for the second time. Whinnies of alarmed horses rang. The ground shook as hooves repeatedly pounded the ground, nearing…

Looking up, she found a white stallion rearing nearly above her. Instinctively, she covered her face with her arms.

Instead of a powerful impact, she was grabbed tightly and forced to roll aside. A few sharp pebbles pricked her skin, however she'd much rather those in comparison to a thousand pound horse crushing her.

Her protector groaned and slowly rose off her.

When she met his faced she gasped in shock.

"Brother….?"

Chapter Four

After an exaggerated sigh, her brother sat up and glared at her.

"First my hand, then my head, and THEN you almost get us both killed. You really are some troublemaker sis….not to mention you stole my name Gabriela!" The real Gabriel fumed, making sure to emphasize the last part of Gabriela's name.

Gabriela just stared dumbfounded at her brother.


End file.
